One of the known tire testing devices is the apparatus, which has a roller that is rotated by a motor, a spindle rotatably supported with a bearing and a load cell for detecting torque on the spindle and determines rolling resistance of tire based on the torque detected by the load cell, while rotating the tire fixed on the spindle together with the roller, on to the surface of which the tire is pressed to be contact with (see, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-204324).
Another known tire testing devices is the apparatus, which has a first motor that rotates a roller and a second motor that rotates a tire and evaluates adhesiveness of a tread splice part of the tire by rotating the tire pressed on to the roller surface while giving a braking or driving force to the tire by controlling the first and second motors (See, Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-241589).